Sunil Nevla
Sunil Nevla is a mongoose with a talent for magic. Usually, his magical tricks come in handy and can really wow the crowd, but he sometimes messes up, and apparently explosions are semi-common of his tricks. He is best friends with Vinnie Terrio. He is voiced by Peter New. Personality Sunil is a very crafty mongoose who loves magic. He is often shown to practice it, or may use it when it would come in handy. However, he's also very cowardly and even admits this as his most common of all faults. The others care deeply about him and he knows this, but sometimes it isn't enough to make him face his fears or worries. He also dislikes the thought of love, but this is stopped temporarily when he is put under a love spell (by Sugar Sprinkles), and falls in love with Pepper. At the end of the episode however, Sugar Sprinkles reverses the spell (due to the boys in disco suits, in which she says "Okay, that's just wrong."), and he drops Pepper (who he was holding) in disgust. Sunil panics very easily, but when cobras come up (real or imaginary), he strangely turns very strong and competent and is able to do the job right. Blythe and Russell use his natural hatred of cobras to give him the confidence to help rescue the remaining pets (Zoe, Minka, Penny Ling, Pepper and Vinnie) from their imprisonment within the Largest Ever Pet Shop. Despite his timidity, Sunil reveals to have a pretentious side, such as when he boasts about Jasper getting his voice correct when it was an inaccurate deep voice in Commercial Success and he tries to prove himself to be an excellent painter in Two Pets for Two Pests. Description from Hubworld.com "Want to make something disappear? Then Sunil is your man, um, mongoose. Sunil loves putting on a magic show and sometimes his tricks actually work... well, sometimes." Development and design Sunil Nevla was designed by Hasbro designer Kirsten Ulve in 2011.Kirsten Ulve's Littlest Pet Shop Pets One of her original illustrations shows Sunil had wider hips, no hair tuft and wore a pocket watch. Sunil is tall, blue, with a small segment of lighter blue hair, muzzle, and tummy/chest. He also has light blue on the bottoms of his paws. His eyes are bright golden colored and he has a tiny pink-red nose. He has dark blue stripes on his back. The inside coloring of his ears are very dark blue. Outfits *During the fashion show in Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two, Sunil wore a cute purple themed raincoat and hat, both of which had lines of blue detailing on them. He also had an umbrella that was blue with small clouds all over it. *Rescue mission outfit in Gailbreak! *A dark gray beret with a red tie in Bad Hair Day. *His magician hat and cape in Lights, Camera, Mongoose! *Star Trek outfit in Sweet (Truck) Ride. *Scottish outfit in Helicopter Dad. *Nurse outfit in the song Humanarian, which was in the episode What Did You Say? *In Frenemies, he wears a lilac dress and matching tiara. *In Winter Wonder Wha...? and Snow Stormin', Sunil wore his winter outfit, which consists of orange earmuffs and puff coat, and black gloves. *In Secret Cupet, he wore a Spanish out outfit and a disco outfit Quotes Sunil: Hold on! We're supposed to walk into the Largest Ever Pet Shop, get past a spiderweb of lasers, disable a very expensive robot security guard and two mean girls, enter a day camp area made of half-inch plexiglass and walk out with Zoe's sister?! (Gailbreak!) Sunil: I hate cobras! Sunil: Oh Vinnie, Oh no you didn't! Sunil: Left the poke! Sunil: My psychic abilities are telling me this might not turn out so well. (Blythe's Crush) Sunil: Oh, what can I say? Musical theater was never my strong suit. (Dumb Dumbwaiter) Sunil: What are we? Magicians? Oh, kinda funny I'd ask that. Sunil: I look terrible in lilac. (Frenemies) Sunil: I am... El-cobra Cabra! Sunil: Perhaps we should take her to the veterinarian. (What Did You Say?) Sunil: What do they go to? A humanarian? (What Did You Say?) Sunil: I am the doctor! (Frenemies) Sunil: Ewww! That is so gross! (Secret Cupet) Sunil: Stop Sugar Sprinkles! (Secret Cupet) Sunil: I am scared of creatures with six or more legs, loud noises, curtains, avocados and quiet jazz music. But no, not cobras. You will not hurt these raccoons. Trivia *Despite being an Indian oriented character, Sunil's species is depicted as a banded mongoose, which is actually an African subspecies. Oddly, toys and plushies of him lack the stripes on his back. *Sunil's hatred of cobras is most likely due to the fact that snakes and mongoose are natural enemies that often fight each other. *Sunil has been able to hypnotize people, as shown in "Gailbreak!". *Sunil's name means "deep or very dark blue" in Hindi, while Nevla means Mongoose. So Sunil Nevla means Dark Blue Mongoose. *His parents have appeared in "Frenemies", it was also mentioned that they had wanted him to study medicine. *Despite Sunil routinely having success with magic, his abilities and knowledge of magic are often ridiculed by the other pets. *It's shown in "Eight Arms to Hold You" that he lives in an apartment in the third floor of the same building as Littlest Pet Shop. According to Julie McNally Cahill, with the Indian Nevla family *In "Sue Syndrome", Sunil requests a vegetarian hotdog. This makes sense, as Indians are forbidden to eat pork or beef. *In "Super Sunil", Sunil revealed that he has an entomophobia. This contradicts the episode "Heart of Parkness" where he requesting the raccoon tribe for another bugs/insects to eat. Though he probably only has a fear of living bugs/insects, and has no problems eating dead ones. Relationships Russell '- Sunil has a brotherly relationship with Russell. 'Vinnie - Vinnie and Sunil are best friends and do almost everything together. In the episode "Sunil's Sick Day", they have a falling out, but luckily, they clear things up and become friends again. It was shown in "In The Loop", that they have been best friends since they were young. Blythe - Like all the other pets, Sunil has a wonderful friendship with Blythe. Pepper '- Pepper and Sunil's relationship is not shown much throughout the show. But in "Gailbreak", they dance together. In "Secret Cupet", Sugar Sprinkles' song affects Sunil and he falls in love with Pepper due to her being, "the first pet that he sees." At the end of the episode, in the Sweet Delights Truck, he, Russell (who fell in love with Penny Ling), and Vinnie (who fell in love with Minka), corner the girls and try to advance on them. Sunil holds Pepper by the hand and waist, and almost kisses her. When Sugar Sprinkles reverses her spell and Sunil snaps out of it, he exclaims, "Eww! That is so gross!", due to him almost kissing Pepper and drops her on the floor. 'Delilah - He was in love with Delilah, but she doesn't show the same affection in return, only occasionally teasing him. She had visited Littlest Pet Shop only once, so their relationship didn't have much chance to develop into something bigger. Moreover, during the evens of "Pitch Purrfect", he is disappointed with Delilah for stealing Zoe's song, and says he's starting to find her "slightly less alluring". Gallery :Gallery of Sunil's alternate outfits References Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Day Campers Category:Main characters Category:Adults Category:Mammals Category:Blue pets